familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the famous main character from Looney Tunes and a piece of cartoon character history. Bugs Bunny can be recognized by his iconic appearance, near-unimitatable voice, classic catchphrase, "Eh, (chews carrot) What's up, Doc?", and of course, his everlasting legacy, making him a legendary figure that's made him basic common knowledge to really old men and young children, alike. This is because Bugs Bunny first rose to fame in the late 1920's, when he appeared in the cartoon "Porky's Wild Hare Hunt", which was his official debut. At the time of his creation, Bugs Bunny came from one of the only cartoon shows on TV at the time, with the only others being Mickey Mouse and Popeye the Sailor Man. Bugs Bunny was unarguably the second-most defining cartoon character of The Golden Age of Animation, (1928-1969), second only to Mickey Mouse and has then since become a legendary figure as he's still considered by most media historians to be the second most famous cartoon character of all time. Bugs Bunny hit his peak in popularity in 1947 and gradually declined shortly after the end of the 1970's, when the rise of other cartoons came to fame and an animated cartoon show was nothing new for television. However, despite not being as "popular" as he used to be, Bugs Bunny's half-century long hay day was not forgotten as he left an impression on all of the kids and even all of the adults that watched him at the time, who still remembered him fondly. He never faded to obscurity either because his show was still on and he was still very active in media, still making new episodes and movies all throughout the rest of the 1970's. In 1980, his original show was cancelled, only to immediately be replaced tons of reboots and reiterations and various other movies and TV specials, which still made him very well-known with the next generation of kids. This is how things have been since the 80's and no matter what, to this day, Bugs Bunny is still a king of animation, since his being a cartoon makes him pretty much immortal. Nowadays, there are little kiddie cartoons about Bugs Bunny being watched by young children. So, babies who were born in the 2000's will still know full-well who a character who was initially created in the 1920's is. I mean, come on. Their great-great-great grandparents were their age, when he first came out and they still know who he is. What a timeless entity, who fills in a generational divide. A ... fucking ... mazing. Bugs Bunny has appeared in Family Guy a few times, as a parodic version of himself, being voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Biography In the episode, "E. Peterbus Unum", Peter Griffin's grandfather Josiah Griffin was the only animator at Warner Bros. who wanted to call Bugs "Ephraim, The Retarded Rabbit". After being outvoted, Josiah rage quit his job and told his former colleagues to "go make a famous character", sarcastically. Bugs Bunny also appears in the Family Guy three-part movie special, Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story in the segment/episode, "Stewie B. Goode". He is shown being shot at in the chest by Elmer Fudd after casually taunting him once and then having his neck snapped by Fudd making sure Bugs does not come back. Sylvester the Cat's "Sufferin' Succotash" beats Elmer Fudd's rabbit dish on Top Chef: Looney Tunes Edition in "Stewie is Enciente". Although Bugs is unnamed, the description follows a classic gag of Elmer trying to trick bugs into thinking it is a bath. Peter buys a jacket in the style of Bugs Bunny from one of his opera cartoons in "The Finer Strings". In "Swindler's List", a joke about cancel culture happened. Stewie became a neo-nazi and Peter said it was nothing to worry about, since he was just a baby and it was probably just a phase. Brian told him that even if it was just a phase, he needs to know how cancel culture works, implying that years in the future, this moment of Stewie's past will come back to haunt him and cause him to lose his job. Brian then said "Just look at Bugs Bunny". A cutaway gag showed Bugs Bunny getting flooded by people on Twitter, calling out for his racism in the past, (referring to how some old Looney Tunes episodes had blackface jokes as well as jokes about Asians and Native Americans). Eventually, this got Bugs Bunny to lose his job and his show to get cancelled. The show was replaced by a show called "The Others", which was a Looney Tunes reiteration without Bugs Bunny, featuring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny, Tina Duck, Witch Hazel, Marvin the Martian, Wile E. Coyote, and Road Runner. This was a reference to how Roseanne Barr got cancelled for making racist Tweets, leading to her getting fired, her show, "Roseanne" getting cancelled and replaced by a "spin-off" sort of speak, called "The Conners", which was about everybody in the show but her. In the Fatal Attraction parody of "Heart Burn", Brian Griffin played the role of Whitey the Rabbit and he made a slew of Bugs Bunny references, quoting such catchphrases as "What's up, Doc?" and "I think I might have taken a wrong turn at Albuquerque." Brian was later boiled to death and Elmer Fudd showed up, being disappointed, saying that he was planning on killing the rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Outside Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Grizzlys Category:Hoars Category:Comics Category:Voices of Reason Category:Jews Category:Christians Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Smart Characters Category:Racists Category:Former Villains Category:Comedians